Life Without You
by marrsbarz
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are introuble and need some help...but what will happen and why is anythin..


**Life Without You**

A door was heard opening in the dark eerie old house. Tiny little footsteps could be heard crossing the old, creaky floorboards. Louder, more heavier footsteps could be heard walking into the house. Two kids walked into the room with a grocery bag thrown over their shoulder.

They sat along the wall and open the fragile sack. The boy pulled out a piece of bread and handed it to the small fragile girl next to him. He then pulled another piece for himself. They ate in silence as they looked across the room thinking hard.

As they sat there thinking a loud banging noise was heard from the front door. The fragile brunette haired girl cringed and hugged onto the ebony haired boy. The boy pulled the girl to her feet and ran to the back of the building.

The young boy looked out the window to see a bunch of people with torches and guns yelling at the door. He turned to the young girl who was holding onto him for dear life silently crying. He hugged her tight and ran to the basement with her in his arms.

As soon as he was down in the basement he heard he heard a sound as if something was burning.

_'The House' _he thought as he hurried, to a door in the corner of the room. He opened the door and walked through the hallway until they were greeted by a ray of sunlight. He turned his head back in the direction of the burning house. He looked down at the sleeping girl and walked away from the house.

He kept walking until the girl in his arms fidgeted and opened her baby eyes. She looked up to see the young man's face and she blushed as he looked down at her. "Are you OK?" the young man asked. "Yeah but what happened to the house, Sasuke?" The young blue eyed girl asked.

"They burnt it down. But don't worry Sakura. We still have each other." Sasuke said smiling at her. She looked and smiled at him. He gently sat her down and kept walking through the forest. She followed him until it to got dark where they setup camp.

Sasuke was gone to get fish as she started the fine. It was now about midnight as they started to finally settle down. Sakura and Sasuke sat next to each other around the burning fire.

"Sasuke, why does this always happen to us." Sakura asked looking up into Sasuke's charcoal eyes. "Sakura, its because we are outcasts. We have no family, no life, all we have is each other." Sasuke said as he put his arm around her waist.

"And that's all we need." Sakura murmured as she fell asleep in his arms. Sasuke agreed by kissing the top of Sakura's head. They fell asleep like that with each other.

Funny what love can do these two teens. To bad neither of them know the others true feelings.

It had been two weeks since they were kicked out from the last village and now they were a few miles away from the next one. Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. Sakura had been strangely quiet and that was what was scaring him.

"Are you OK? Your being so quiet " Sasuke asked looking at her. Sakura blushed and looked at him. "Yeah, I am just a little worried. That's all." Sakura replied. "Don't worry just a bit further until we are in the next village. We should be fine." Sasuke said looking ahead.

Sakura nodded and they kept walking until they heard a cracking noise. Sakura looked down to see a empty hole bellow her feet. She let a ear piercing scream as she fell. As soon as she began to fall a hand reached down and grabbed her hand. She looked up to see Sasuke face as he pulled her out of the hole.

As soon as she was out of the hole, Sasuke pulled her into his broad chest. He looked around and noticed eyes gleaming at them. He pulled her tighter into his chest and felt light drops of tears on his shirt begin to soak in. Sasuke grabbed a knife out of his pack and show it in front of his body.

"What do you want with us?" Sasuke asked. "We want you and the girl to come with us." The eyes said. Next thing Sasuke knew Sakura was being ripped from his arms and then ...everything went dark.

Sasuke had awoke to what sounded of horses pulling a sack of potatoes. He opened his eyes and noticed two men pulling a corpse out the door. He looked around and noticed there were walls all around him and in the front was a set of bars.

He stood up and walked to the metal bars and looked out the hall. There was no one in sight. He quietly began searching the room. He noticed there was a old bed, sink, and a toilet in his cell. He also noticed a small window on the one wall above his bed. He climbed onto the bed and looked out the window to see a small body laying on the bed bellow. The body began to move and opened its eyes to show a baby blue.

Sasuke automatically knew who it was and began to call her name. "Sakura, Sakura." Sasuke whispered. Sakura looked up and saw dark charcoal eyes looking down at her. "Sasuke is that you?" Sakura cried as she stood on her bed. "Sakura are you OK? They didn't hurt you did they." Sasuke said frantically.

"No, but I am scared. What do they want with us?" Sakura asked shaking with fear as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "Sakura, its going to be OK. I am right here." Sasuke said wiping the tear away. "Thank you...I.." Sakura began when a loud bang was heard from her cell and she vanished from the sight of the window. "Sakura! Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled. Suddenly the door opened to show...

Two bright yellow eyes glowed from the cell door as Sasuke just stared. A faint noise was heard from behind the eyes and Sasuke saw baby blue eyes staring back at him. "Lets her go! What do you want from us." Sasuke yelled as two guards ran to him holding him back.

Why dear Sasuke we will let her go if you agree to both of you will be our slaves." The yellow eyes said. "I...I don't know, what will you do to us?" Sasuke asked as he thought about the outcome. "Its a yes or no question. What I do to you determines on your answer." The eyes said as he looked at Sakura.

"Fine OK just let her go." Sasuke said closing his eyes. All of a sudden a sharp pain came from his left arm. He looked down to see a cuff on his wrist. "That's so you can not run away until your time is up." The eyes said turning away. A guard holding Sakura let her go and shut the door quickly. Sasuke ran to Sakura's shaking form and hugged her tightly. He felt tears on his shirt as Sakura silently sobbed.

"Shh its going to be OK. Don't worry we still have each other and I will protect you." Sasuke said as he held her tightly and glared at a innocent wall.


End file.
